


Give 'Em What They Love

by Tinwoman



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, If you squint and tilt your head, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Very slight Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwoman/pseuds/Tinwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two redheads walk into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give 'Em What They Love

As Haylen hunches slightly on her barstool, the neon lights of the Third Rail reflecting in her drink, she wonders if she looks as awkward as she feels. She’d never been to Goodneighbor before this, and while she knew the town had a rough reputation this was a little more than she’d bargained for. Determinedly not staring at the mostly-ghoul population in the bar, she works her way through her second vodka tonic and waits for the alcohol to kick in. 

Though, Haylen thinks, to be fair, this place does have some pretty big items in the “Pro” column. The utter lack of a Brotherhood presence, for one. Certainly no one openly allied to them would ever be allowed in, would even _want_ to be here, and despite the stinging smoke and raucous patrons, Haylen feels strangely calm. She’s an unknown, completely anonymous, dressed in civilian clothes with her dog tags hidden at the bottom of her boot. _Just in case._

It feels like freedom, sweet and exhilarating and cold enough to break her ankles.

It’s been days since she’s been back to the Prydwyn, since she’s had to face Elder Maxson. She’s not sure she can do it, not after...not after Danse. _He might already be dead._ Squeezes her eyes shut against that thought. She’d pleaded with Danse’s partner, the recruit from the Vault. She’d begged him to save him, to at least _talk_ to him, but...she doesn’t know. She hasn’t heard from any of them, and now she’s not sure she wants to.

As long as she’s here, as long as she’s incommunicado and off the grid and out of reach, Danse could still be alive. 

Raised voices in the corner snaps her out of her reverie. A man is leaning over a solidly built redheaded woman, leering and crowding her in a way that puts Haylen teeth on edge. From the look on her face, he’d offered something that the woman had no interest in. When the man reaches down to — touch her? Grab her? She’s not sure, but Haylen’s half out of her chair before she can think. 

Haylen’s no stranger to breaking up fights. There’s been minor altercations on every team she’s been a part of, and the Brotherhood physical training regime is rigorous even for Scribes. She’s never going to beat a trained combat specialist in a one-on-one contest, but she’s more than capable of strong-arming a few drunken louts against a wall. _Might even feel good._

But no, the redheaded woman on her feet, twisting the man’s outstretched arm up and around his back and shoving his face against the table. _Good form,_ Haylen thinks absently, and then feels a warm flash of _something_ in her stomach at the woman’s wild, feral grin. She says something to the man, twisting his arm a little tighter, then releasing him. 

He scampers away, grumbling weakly at the woman and looking murderous. But she just laughs, and before she turns back to her companions at her table she looks up and meets Haylen’s eyes across the bar. Haylen’s still standing, stopped short in mid-action, and the woman’s eyes flick over her before raising an eyebrow and nodding in clear acknowledgement. _Thanks, _Haylen thinks she reads in the woman’s body language and slight smile, and Haylen smiles back slightly and raises her drink in a small salute.__

 _Well, you wanted some distraction,_ Haylen thinks to herself as she settles back down in her seat. This certainly beat skulking around mess hall or holing up in her bunk, hiding behind one of the few books she owns. Reaching up, she pulls her hair out of the knot at the base of her head, scratching her scalp and resting her elbows on the bar.

“So tell me. What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Haylen raises her head and turns sharply, startled, and feels a swooping sensation in her gut when meets the gaze of the woman from the scuffle. Dark red hair and a teasing, appraising smile, fingers wrapped around a glass of clear liquid. She slides onto the seat next to Haylen with an easy, envious grace. Her voice is light and lilting, at odds with her swaggering presence, and has a distinct accent that Haylen can’t place.

“What do you mean?” Haylen says, aiming for relaxed but probably landing somewhere closer to shy, running a nervous hand through her hair. It’s been a long time she’s talked casually with a civilian, and even longer since she’s tried to flirt.

The woman raises an eyebrow, and Haylen feels heat start to prickle in her cheeks. “C’mon, darlin’. Even if I didn’t know damn near every person in town, you’re obviously not from around here. You slummin’ it tonight, sweetheart?”

“I’m just here to have a drink,” Haylen says, cursing the slight quaver in her voice and making up for it by throwing the rest of her drink back in one gulp. It burns, but nothing worse than the illicit drinking contests she’s participated in back when she was a recruit, Rhys and Villanueva egging her on. They’d come close to getting caught once or twice, when Danse…

_Danse…_

“That so?” the other woman says. “Why don’t you let me buy you another, then. I’m Cait, by the way.”

Haylen’s breath catches in her throat. “I’m…” she’s about to say Scribe Haylen, but realizes immediately how strange that would sound. “Sarah. And I'll have a drink, but I can pay for it.”

“Afraid I’ll take advantage of ya?” Cait says, leaning a little closer to Haylen with a small, wicked grin, and Haylen feels the flush spreading across the back of her neck. _Her eyes are really green._

“Nah. I’m pretty sure I could take you,” Haylen says, lips twitching into a smile as she flags down the robot bartender and gestures for another round.

“Big talker, huh? You ex-military types are all the same,” Cait says with a low laugh, and Haylen feels her heart stop for half a second before thumping back to life, drowning out everything else. 

Ex-Military. _Ex._

“Sarah — are you alright?” Cait says after Haylen doesn’t respond. “You’ve gone a bit pale.” 

“Yeah,” Haylen says quickly. _Don’t think about it. It doesn’t matter._ “I’m fine, I’m fine. Do you...uh. Do you wanna dance?” That last in a rush, standing abruptly and forcing out a small smile. She wants to block it all out, wants to feel Cait’s hands around her waist, wants to be another person entirely. A person who flirts and laughs and dances with a sexy woman at a ghoul bar.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Cait says, though Haylen’s sure she catches a surprised quirk of the other woman’s eyebrows.

Taking another gulp of her drink, Haylen takes a risk and slides her hand on top of Cait’s, fingers circling the other woman’s wrist. _God, she’s strong,_ Haylen thinks, feeling the play of muscles under her fingertips. Cait lets herself be led to the dance floor with a knowing grin, and Haylen feels a little silly for obvious, how _desperate,_ she must seem.

Cait pulls Haylen toward her, slotting their bodies together before sliding her palms up Haylen’s arms and shoulders, resting them around the back of her neck. Haylen’s hands go automatically to Cait’s waist and lower back, fingers brushing dangerously close to the tempting stripe of exposed skin between Cait’s shirt and pants. Haylen shivers slightly in Cait’s arms, at the nearness of her, at being encircled by those powerful, beautiful arms.

This part’s easy, at least. Haylen’s always been a natural with moving to the beat, feels it in her bones — she doesn’t know any actual steps, but the music here is easy to dance to. She moves with Cait, holding her hips and pressing up against her a little. Cait follows her lead, swaying and rubbing her thumb against the nape of Haylen’s neck. 

Cait grins and tilts her head so her mouth is pressed up against Haylen’s ear and cheek. Her lips feel nice, and Haylen can’t help the brief flash of _want_ that licks through her, imagining Cait’s lips on her neck, her breasts, pressed up between her legs.

Haylen bites her lip, feeling hot and flushed and embarrassingly short of breath. Cait’s just so close, and there’s a pulsing heat in her lower stomach that’s getting harder and harder to ignore. She’s suddenly aware of how many other people are in the bar, that the two of them are attracting some attention. Haylen doesn’t know if that makes everything worse or better.

“Can I kiss you, love?” Cait says softly in her ear, her lips brushing slightly against Haylen’s skin, and Haylen shivers. 

Before she can second-guess herself, before she can slow down and think and analyze the _why_ of it all, before she can talk herself out of something she wants so badly she can barely think through it, she turns her head and captures Cait’s lips in a hard kiss.

The angle is a little awkward and it’s too much pressure, but Cait doesn’t seem to mind, just makes a pleased sound and tangling her fingers in Haylen’s hair. Cait tastes like smoke and salt, nothing sweet, but when her lips part under Haylen’s her mouth is hot and slick. Cait’s kissing her back, sucking on Haylen’s lower lip before sliding her tongue into Haylen’s mouth. Haylen gasps into the kiss, tightening her grip on Cait’s hips.

_Too long. It’s been too long._

When Cait pulls back, she’s smirking so triumphantly that Haylen feels a hot twist in her stomach, embarrassment and arousal curled together at the sight. At the thought of being...gotten. Of being _caught._

The other bar patrons are definitely starting to stare now, and a blush is creeping up Haylen’s face. One of Cait’s friends back at her table gives a long, low whistle, and Cait casually flips them off without taking her eyes off Haylen. 

“You wanna go somewhere more private?” Cait says quietly, leaning forward til their foreheads touch, one hand still wound in Haylen’s hair. Keeping her gently in place. Haylen takes a breath and fights the urge to relax into the hold. Is she really going to do this? Haylen closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the alcohol settle in her bloodstream. 

Thinks about Danse, about all the years she’s given to the Brotherhood, about going back to the Prydwen and looking Elder Maxson in the eye and having to _salute_ him after everything he’s done. Ex-military. Ex. 

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go,” Haylen says, and kisses Cait again. This time it’s better, just warm, wet pleasure and the sweet friction of Cait’s body against hers. 

*************

Cait has little a one-room apartment down the street. It’s surprisingly sparse — Haylen wonders if Cait actually lives here permanently, or if she’s one of those people with a room in every town. 

That thought gets interrupted, though, when Cait closes the door behind her and pulls Haylen in for another hungry kiss. The fire that had cooled slightly on the walk over picks back up, especially when Haylen takes a chance and slides her hands under Cait’s shirt, feeling the damp, warm skin of her back.

Cait groans into Haylen’s mouth at the contact, moving to suck at the juncture between Haylen’s shoulder and neck before pulling away. 

“C’mon, love,” Cait says, eyes heavy-lidded and shining in the dim light. “Let’s get your shirt off. Been wanting to see those tits of yours all night, since I first saw you walk into the bar.” She follows this startling declaration by wriggling out of Haylen’s hold and tugging at the hem on Haylen’s shirt, urging it over her head. _Did she just...oh fuck. Fuck._ Haylen complies after a moment of stunned silence, then fumbles with her bra, twisting her arms up to unclasp it until it falls away. 

Cait hums with satisfaction and palms Haylen’s breasts, not rough but firm enough to make Haylen’s knees go weak. Her nipples harden so fast under Cait’s hands it’s almost painful, and she can’t help pushing into Cait’s touch with a low gasp when she rolls her nipples between her fingers.

“Pretty Sarah, with her pretty titties,” Cait breathes, before claiming Haylen’s mouth in another deep kiss, her hands sliding around to Haylen’s back. Haylen grabs onto Caits hips and pulls the other woman closer, the rough texture of Cait’s shirt a sweet friction on her erect nipples.

Haylen feels light-headed and slightly dizzy. The things Cait is _saying._ Haylen’s had sex before, has had really good sex even, but no one’s ever talked to her like _that._ Like she’s a present to be unwrapped, tempting and wicked, like whiskey or Jet.

Breathing quick and shallow, Haylen snakes an arm down and presses her hand between Cait’s legs, nudging them apart slightly and sliding her middle finger along the seam of her pants. Cait groans and bucks against her hand, completely unselfconscious in her desire, and Haylen feels a sharp spike of arousal at the thought of _licking_ Cait there. Of Cait riding her face instead of her hand, of sucking on her clit, of Cait’s hands back in her hair and holding her still. 

Pulling away and ignoring Cait’s muffled sound of disappointment, Haylen tries to steady herself. She’s never done anything like that before — her previous lovers had always been on an even keel with her. The sex had been quiet, neat, and definitely mutually pleasing, but... Not like this, with teeth and a little bit of power exchange and strong, rough hands. 

Haylen wants...she wants Cait to _fuck_ her, wants Cait to wreck her. And. And and and, if she’s being honest with herself? Haylen wants to fuck Cait, too. Haylen wants to see what Cait looks like spread out on the bed, wants to make her moan with every tiny movement of her body.

 _Slow down._ She’s getting ahead of herself, she’s spiraling. This is what she was afraid of, in a way. Take away the Brotherhood, the strict regimen and the clear orders, and Haylen’s a wild thing, desperate and maybe a little out of control.

_One thing at a time, soldier._

“Cait, can I...go down on you?” she asks after a deep, steadying breath, wanting to make sure this was okay.

Cait laughs and reaches to rub her thumb over Haylen’s cheek. “So polite,” she teases, and Haylen swallows hard, that weird mix of embarrassment and arousal throbbing between her legs again. “Of course, darlin’. The bed’s over —” 

“No, I,” Haylen interrupts, blushing harder than she had all night. “I want. I mean, can I do it...here?” And she moves to kneel down on the floor, looking up at Cait steadily, determined not to let her gaze waver.

Cait’s fingers feather over her cheek. “Mmm. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Dirty girl, wanting to get on her knees in front of me.”

Haylen bites her lip against the full-body shudder that runs through her at Cait’s words, though judging by Cait’s low laugh that she didn’t hide it very well. _So I’ve got a thing for dirty talk, apparently._

“Yes. That’s what I want,” Haylen says, settling back on her heels, and Cait just smiles. No judgement, no well-meaning concern, no slowing down or trying to talk her out of it. Just the steady pressure of Cait’s hand on her cheek and a pair of bright eyes looking at her like she’s a delicious prize. 

Haylen stays on her knees while Cait kicks off her shoes and pants, openly staring when Cait slides her underwear off next, slow and tantalizing. When she’s finally naked from the waist down Cait leans back slightly against the wall, spreading her legs to give Haylen better access. An open invitation.

Reaching out with shaking hands, Haylen slides her palms up Cait’s thighs, listening intently as Cait practically purrs at the touch. Her legs are fit and strong, muscled in a way Haylen associates with combat soldiers, with a dusting of soft, pale hair. Cait’s pubic hair is a darker, less vibrant shade of red than the hair on her head, but Haylen’s still never seen anything like it. _Beautiful._

Glancing up at Cait one more time, just to be sure, Haylen drags her thumb over Cait’s slit, absorbing an impression of silky heat before parting her with a shallow stroke.

Haylen can’t help it — she moans at the feeling, at the gush of heavy, slippery wetness that coats her thumb. Haylen presses up against Cait’s clit gently, swiping it a few times with the pad of her thumb. Cait lets out a harsh, heavy breath, her hips twitching.

“Fffuck. Yeah, that’s it, Sarah. Touch me.”

And Haylen can’t hold back anymore, can’t keep teasing. She leans forward, bringing her other hand up to rest on Cait’s thigh and takes a long, lingering lick. The taste is enough to make her moan, musky and female and _everywhere._ Haylen circles Cait’s clit with her tongue, feeling the shudder in Cait’s body. 

She wants to get closer, she wants to be right _there._ Haylen scoots forward a little and presses her mouth fully against Cait’s slick cunt, sucking a little on her clit before withdrawing. Cait groans, and reaches down to tangle her hands in Haylen’s hair and holding her in place. _Yes yes yes._

“Ungg, fuckin hell, your mouth. Oh, _Sarah,_ ” Cait groans, thrusting her pussy up against Haylen’s face, smearing her slick on her, and Haylen’s so turned on right now she can barely stand it. She whimpers again, gripping Cait’s thighs in her hands and runs her tongue over the opening to Cait’s body. 

“Listen to you, love. Moaning and gasping. All hot and eager to lick my pussy,” Cait says breathlessly, voice full of praise, and when Haylen glances up she sees Cait’s eyes screwed shut and her head thrown back in pleasure. “Bet you’re so fucking wet, kneeling between my legs like this. Bet if I touched you right now you’d come all over my hand.”

 _God, she’s right,_ Haylen thinks with a shudder, sliding her lips more roughly against Cait, licking rhythmically against her clit. Haylen can’t remember a time when she’s been more turned on, and Cait’s words are just twisting her tighter, making her burn brighter.

Cait tugs slightly on Haylen’s hair, and Haylen obligingly pulls back and looks up at her. Cait’s flushed and panting, holding Haylen’s face in her hands. Haylen wants to nuzzle against her but squashes the urge. 

“I’m gonna put my leg over your shoulder, okay sweetheart? So I can fuck your pretty little mouth properly. Would you like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Haylen says, trying not to sound too needy. _Fuck. Fuck._

“But listen. If you need a breather, or need to stop, just tap on my leg, alright?” Cait’s looking at her seriously, despite the ridiculousness of Haylen kneeling between her legs, mouth and chin shining with Cait’s arousal.

Haylen smiles slightly. “Got it. But I think you’ll be coming long before I need to tap out.”

Cait laughs at that, thumb sliding against Haylen’s cheek again. “Cocky, are we? I like that fire, love. Now hold still and suck on my cunt like the good girl you are.”

Haylen shivers but doesn’t move when Cait lifts her leg and rests it on Haylen’s bare shoulder. In this new angle, Cait’s whole pussy is pressed up against Haylen’s face. She’s _surrounded_ by the heady scent, by warm, slippery wetness, and when Cait rocks her hips forward Haylen slides her arm up to cup Cait’s ass. Burying her nose in Cait’s auburn curls, Haylen wraps her lips around Cait’s clit and swipes at it again with her tongue.

Cait starts thrusting gently, riding Haylen’s mouth in earnest, her hands still wrapped in Haylen’s hair. Haylen feels trapped, captured in the best possible way, and when Cait groans above her she feels the power in it, too. She wants to make Cait feel _good._

She can tell when Cait’s getting close. Her cries reach a new, higher pitch and she’s shuddering against Haylen’s mouth. The glide of Cait’s cunt against her face is messy and slick. Obscene, Haylen thinks, and it sends another hot bolt of arousal straight to her own throbbing clit. Sucking harder, she pulls Cait closer to her, grinding her face and lips against Cait’s pussy.

“Ohhh, oh, oh,” Cait moans above her, fingers tightening in her hair, and then Cait _keens,_ long and high, and jerks hard against Haylen’s mouth. A sudden, hot gush of fluid spills against Haylen’s lips and chin, dripping down onto her chest, and Cait holds her so tightly that she can feel the pulses of Cait’s orgasm against the sensitive skin of her lips.

Haylen licks her through the aftershocks, then lets Cait haul her up to her feet. Her knees creak a little, stiff from being locked for so long, but she ignores it and focuses on the rapid beat of Cait’s heart against her chest. Cait cradles her gently, lips brushing up against her skin, and then draws her in for a kiss. 

It’s sweet, almost chaste, but then Cait reaches down to Haylen’s naked chest and tweaks her nipple, and Haylen’s moan is almost shockingly loud. Her body is clamoring for release, so worked up she’s practically at the edge already. 

“That was so good, love. You looked awful pretty down there,” Cait murmurs, still toying with Haylen’s nipple, pinching and pulling before switching to the other breast. “C’mon -- take those pesky pants off. Wanna feel you with my fingers.” 

Haylen gulps, then shucks off her boots and pants, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor. Cait walks to the back of the little apartment where the bed is, taking her shirt off along the way. Haylen’s heart skips a beat when she sees Cait’s bare back, scarred but gorgeous, with such clear muscle definition it makes Haylen’s mouth water. 

Cait pushes Haylen lightly onto the bed. “Lie back, now. Let me see you.” Crawling over her prone body, Cait moves with a predator’s grace. Haylen reaches up to touch her, sliding her hands over her ribs and stomach, moving up to massage her breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Haylen whispers. Cait grimaces slightly, shaking her head as if to deny the compliment. 

“You’re the one who’s beautiful. Just look at those nipples, hard and begging for attention. Your cunt’s so hot I can feel it from here,” Cait says huskily, and presses her thigh up between Haylen’s legs. 

Haylen wants to insist, wants to make Cait acknowledge her own obvious beauty, but the sweet friction on her clit after so much teasing has her gasping, unable to form words. She grinds down without thinking, tilting her hips up and chasing the sensation. 

“You’re so close already, aren’t you?” Cait says, that teasing edge back in her voice. “You just let me take care of you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, kitten.”

Cait moves down to settle between Haylen’s legs, ignoring her groan of frustration at the loss of sensation. Shifting up on her elbows, Haylen looks down at Cait, naked and practically perfect, grinning like the cat that got the canary. 

The first press of Cait’s fingers feel like heaven, lightly brushing her clit and circling around her entrance. When Cait slides two fingers in all at once Haylen’s elbows give out and she collapses, arching her back to pull Cait in deeper. Haylen’s so wet and ready that there’s no resistance, just the sweet, sticky pleasure of Cait’s fingers sliding against the walls of her cunt.

“Ohhhh God. Oh God. C-Cait, that’s —” Haylen gasps, hands fisting in the sheets. 

Crooking her fingers, Cait probes gently til she finds the spot in Haylen that makes her cry out. 

“That’s it, Sarah. Let it out. Let me hear you,” Cait murmurs encouragingly, adding a third finger and thrusting harder against the spongey spot inside her. Haylen’s blood is liquid fire, her heart pounding in her chest. She’s so close, but she needs...she needs…

“Cait, my -- _ohhh_ \-- my clit. Please, touch my clit. I’m so close, I need —” Haylen begs, incoherent with desire, trembling on the edge and desperate to reach that peak. Her mind is foggy, thick. _I can’t think, I. I want, I want..._

“Shhh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love.” Cait lowers her mouth, that wicked, beautiful, sinful mouth that twisted Haylen up right from the start, and presses down on Haylen’s swollen clit with her tongue. 

With a choked cry Haylen comes, hard and sweet and on and on, back arching up and toes curling into the mattress, shamelessly shoving her cunt toward Cait’s mouth to get more, more, _more._

Gasping as she comes down from her stunning orgasm, Haylen tries weakly to pull Cait up next to her, wanting to feel the press of the other woman’s body. Cait laughs slightly and complies, draping herself next to Haylen on her side and resting one leg half over her.

“Cait,” Haylen breathes. “God, that was. I mean, wow.” She turns slightly, throwing one arm over the curve of Cait’s waist and letting her fingers drift against Cait’s freckled skin.

“Told ya,” Cait says smugly, but her smile is sweet. 

“That you did,” Haylen agrees, more than willing to agree on Cait’s prowess. “I don’t think I can even move.” 

“Well,” Cait says, hesitating for the first time all night. “You could. Stay, for a bit. If you like.”

Before Haylen has time to even open her mouth, though, Cait’s already hedging her offer. “You don’t have to. You probably have somewhere to be, that’s —” 

“Cait,” Haylen says, reaching up to rest her fingers on Cait’s lips and smiling. “I’d love to stay for a while. Really. I mean, it’s the least you could do after you made me come so hard I can’t even stand, right?” 

Haylen’s not stupid. She can see plain as day that Cait’s had a lot more practice with the first part of the evening — the flirting, the seduction, the mind-blowing sex — than this part. Cuddling, the gentleness of being next to someone during the afterglow. Even if they never see each other again, it’s nice to have a warm body entangled with yours, having someone fetch you some water and hold you close. 

That’s okay, though. If Cait lets her, Haylen can show her the ropes, is in fact already calculating the odds of Cait letting Haylen give her a backrub. Above all, even above how sexy she is, Cait seems tired, right down to her bones. Haylen snuggles closer to Cait and listens to her quiet laugh. 

“Okay. Yeah. Stay a while, then,” Cait says. She’s trying to sound off-hand, but Haylen hears the smile in it all the same. 

And they curl together in the dark, holding the rest of the world at bay for just a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm? What? You’re suggesting I got impatient at the slow pace of Come Down, Sweet Reverence and desperately wanted to write porn-y femslash? And _also_ needed to express my love of Haylen and Cait? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean! You must have me confused with someone else! Good day Sir, I SAID GOOD DAY.


End file.
